A 'Good' Bye
by yesunggyu
Summary: Nona akan selalu datang untuk memberi senyuman di wajah tuan muda. Jangan menangis, tuan muda Seijuro!


**Disclaimer : Akashi Seijuro milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC dan alur cerita milik saya**

**Warning : no warning indeed, just prepare your self!**

…**..**

"selamat atas pernikahannya ya…"

Aku mendengar banyak sekali orang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan hari ini. Bukan, bukan aku yang menikah, aku sudah menikah 9 tahun yang lalu. Kali ini, nona muda Yuuki yang menikah. Nona cantik sekali hari ini. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai dengan indah, ia mengenakan gaun putih pengantin dan buket bunga yang simple ditangannya. Dia benar-benar bagaikan seorang putri.

Beruntunglah, ia menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya. Tuan yang akan menjadi tuanku juga. Nona ingin aku ikut kerumah barunya nanti. Aku tentu saja setuju. Selain karena suamiku juga bekerja pada Tuan itu, aku selalu senang membantu nona Yuuki.

"kak, ayo kesini… kita foto bersama dulu…" panggil nona Yuuki padaku. Entah kenapa sejak 12 tahun yang lalu, sejak aku bekerja dengannya, ia menolak memanggilku dengan panggilan lain selain kakak. Aku menjadi tidak enak. Tapi semua rekanku juga dipanggilnya begitu sih. Nona terlalu baik.

"tidak perlu, nona. Saya…"

"apaan sih kak. Sekali saja, loh!" Nona menarik tanganku. Ia memanggil seorang fotografer dan kami pun berfoto bersama. Hasilnya, tentu saja mengundang bisik tetangga para tamu. Tapi nona Yuuki tidak perduli. Dia malah memanggil rekan yang lain untuk berfoto dengannya.

…..

Aku begitu takjub dengan rumah besar milik tuan Akashi. Astaga! Rumah ini bahkan 3 kali lipat dari pada kediaman nona Yuuki. Nona Yuuki pasti sangat senang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kulihat wajahnya tampak begitu terkejut.

"memangnya nona tidak pernah kerumah tuan Akashi?" tanyaku pelan.

"tidak. Aku kan hanya dijodohkan…" ujarnya padaku. Oh, pantas saja. Tapi buktinya nona Yuuki bahagia saja tuh. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mau dinikahi pengusaha muda kaya raya yang juga pintar dan tampan? Ehm, aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"tapi, nona mau saja, kan?"

"hehe… iya ya…" nona Yuuki memelintir beberapa helai rambutnya. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum lagi. Nona Yuuki memang selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya. Anak baik. Semoga saja Nara-chan nanti seperti ini. Nara-chan itu anakku yang sekarang berumur 8 tahun dan tinggal dirumah ibuku.

"kenapa berbisik, masuk saja…" tuan Akashi yang ada dibelakang kami menegur istrinya. Nona Yuuki hanya tersenyum dan mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi.

…

9 bulan kemudian…

Nona akan melahirkan! Semua para pembantunya langsung panik. Karena ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat besar! Menyambut tuan muda yang baru. Suaminya nona Yuuki yang baru saja ditelpon dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Ia langsung menghentikan rapat penting diperusahaan demi mendampingi istrinya. Aku jadi terharu.

"dimana Yuuki?" tanya tuan Akashi yang sudah tiba dan segera masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"dia ada didalam kamar bersama bidan dan perawat." Ujarku. Aku sendiri juga akan masuk sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat. Tuan Akashi segera masuk kamar mendahuluiku. Panik!

….

1 bulan kemudian…

"Sei-kun! Coba bilang mama" nona Yuuki mulai mengajari anaknya. Tuan muda Akashi Seijuro. Rambut tuan muda yang masih tipis berwarna merah mirip sekali dengan tuan Akashi. Tapi kulit pucatnya dan matanya mirip dengan nona Yuuki. Imut sekali. Sekarang beratnya sekitar 4 kg. Tuan muda Seijuro suka sekali tidur disiang hari dan bangun dimalam hari, membuat nona Yuuki susah tidur.

"nona, tuan muda Seijuro masih susah menyebut kata 'mama'. Dia kan masih 1 bulan" ujarku, mengingat Nara-chan baru bisa menyebut kata 'mama' ketika sudah berumur 2 bulan.

"tapi Sei-kun pintar kok! Kemarin bilang papa! Huh. Kamu gak sayang sama mamamu ya?" nona Yuuki mulai cemberut. Aku rasa tadi malam tuan Akashi pasti sangat senang. aku hanya terkekeh.

"mungkin nanti juga bilang 'mama' kok" aku menghibur nona Yuuki yang masih memaksa tuan muda Seijuro untuk mengucapkan kata mama. Tuan muda hanya terus mengatakan 'kakakkukuku' sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat. Lucu sekali.

"kakaka.. mama…mamamamam.." ujar tuan muda tiba-tiba. Nona Yuuki segera mengangkat badan tuan muda.

"nah, gitu dong Seijuro sayang!" Ia lalu mencium pipi anaknya. Ibu yang kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Tidak mau kalah dengan suami.

…..

1 tahun kemudian….

"ya ampun… tuan muda!" aku segera mengamankan gunting yang ada ditangan tuan muda Seijuro. Ini pasti kerjaan Maruko. Maruko baru saja menyelesaikan tugas gunting-menggunting yang aku tidak tahu pastinya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia seceroboh ini. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dirumah ini sudah ada manusia mungil yang mungkin saja melakukan tindakan anarkis?

"huee… itu… itu… Sei mau ituu…" tuan muda malah menangis. Ya tentu saja. Tapi tidak bisa tuan muda, ini demi kebaikan masa depan anda!

"tidak boleh, tuan. Nanti tuan, luka" ujarku. Tapi tidak berpengaruh. Tuan muda terus menangis. Duh, gimana nih? Aku segera menggendong tuan muda dan membawanya ketaman. Mungkin saja dia diam.

"mama!" tuan muda memberontak dalam gendonganku begitu melihat ibunya sedang merapikan bunga.

"Seijuro… kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" nona Yuuki segera mengambil tuan muda sebelum tuan muda lepas dari gendonganku. Aku menjelaskan perkara yang terjadi dan nona Yuuki hanya tersenyum. "sekarang Seijuro nakal ya, kita lihat bunga yuk. Nih… ini namanya mawar. Warnanya sama kayak rambut Seijuro kan?" ujar nona sambil memegang kepala tuan muda. Tuan muda memegang kepalanya juga.

"eum…" ujarnya. Dia lalu memegang bunga mawar.

"eh, jangan pegang yang ini. Yang ini … nah…. Bagian sini berduri… lalu ini namanya…" dan nona Yuuki menjelaskan dengan sabar semua nama bunga. Yang tentu saja tuan muda Seijuro tidak akan mungkin mengerti. Tapi tuan muda Seijuro tampak senang dan berkali-kali tertawa.

"Seijuro, ibu suka yang ini… namanya lavender. Harum, kan?"

….…

1 tahun kemudian…

Tuan muda Seijuro sudah berumur 2 tahun, namun sudah bisa bermain piano dengan lancar. Hal itu membuat tuan Akashi sangat senang. Tapi tuan Akashi tidak hanya senang karena tuan Muda Seijuro bisa bermain piano, tapi juga mulai tertarik dengan catur dan kawan-kawannya.

"hahaha… apa benar kau mau memainkannya?" tanya tuan muda Akashi ketika tuan muda Seijuro datang.

"hem…" angguknya "aku mau main itu. Bagaimana caranya ayah?"

"duduk disini!" tuan Akashi mendudukkan tuan muda Seijuro dipangkuannya dan mulai mengajari tuan muda Seijuro. Meskipun tuan muda salah terus, tapi tuan Akashi hanya tertawa dan memperbaiki kesalahan Seijuro.

"ini namanya benteng"

"banteng? Tidak ada tanduknya…"

"benteng, Sei-kun! Hahaha… ini namanya kuda"

…..…..

Berbulan-bulan dan bertahun sudah kulewati bersama keluarga Akashi. Aku rasa, tuan muda pastilah anak yang paling bahagia dimuka bumi ini. Orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya. Rumah menjadi begitu cerah, yah terutama memang karena ada tuan muda. Apalagi sekarang tuan muda suka sekali bertanya. Dia sangat cerewet.

Hari ini, aku, nona Yuuki dan tuan muda akan pergi kesalahsatu toko bunga untuk hadiah tuan muda yang berulang tahun hari ini. Yang keempat! Sudah besar ya. jaraknya hanya 500 m dari rumah, jadi kami pergi dengan jalan kaki. Nona Yuuki dan tuan muda berjalan sambil bergandengan.

"nah, ayo masuk!" ujar nona. Namun tuan muda menolak, ia ingin diluar saja. Karena itu aku disuruh untuk menjaga tuan muda.

"permisi, dimana jalan ****?" seorang pejalan kaki bertanya padaku.

"oh.. disini…" aku pun mengarahkan jalan.

"terima kasih ya"

"ya sama-sama… loh, tuan muda!" aku mencari keberadaan tuan muda yang menghilang. Duh, dimana dia? "TUAN MUDA!" kulihat ia sedang menyebrangi jalan sendirian. Sepertinya ia ingin ketempat orang menjual balon. Aku segera berlari.

TIIIITT…

BRUAKK….

…..

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"ibu… hiks… ibu…" tuan muda duduk disampingku sambil menangis. Ketika itu, aku tidak sempat melihat ada truk besar melaju dengan kencang kearahku dan tuan muda. Saat itu, nona Yuuki segera mendorong kami ke tepi jalan sementara ia sendiri ditabrak oleh truk. Aku dan tuan muda menangis, sementara tuan Akashi hanya diam sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh amarah padaku atau tuan muda.

"tolong bawa Seijuro pulang" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan menggendong tuan muda.

"tapi aku mau bertemu ibu…hiks…" Seijuro menangis digendonganku.

"iya… nanti ibu dan ayah tuan muda akan menyusul. Kita tunggu dirumah" ujarku. Semoga saja.

"benar ya"

"iya… nanti nona Yuuki akan pulang"

…..

2 tahun kemudian…

Seijuro muda berumur 6 tahun…

Keluarga kecil Akashi pergi ke Hongkong. Tepatnya Disneyland Hongkong. Ini sesuai dengan permintaan dari nona Yuuki dan didukung oleh tuan muda. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Nona muda memang tidak ingat umur. Pikirku. Dan aku masih heran, kenapa aku juga dibawa?

"supaya ada yang menjaga Seijuro… ih, kakak ini. Aku kan memang suka membawa kakak kemana-mana!" ujar nona Yuuki sambil cemberut. Iya benar. Dia selalu membawaku yang tua ini kemana-mana.

"baiklah…" yah, aku juga senang karena nona Yuuki sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Baguslah. Ketika nona Yuuki keluar dari rumah sakit, tuan muda Seijuro langsung memeluk nona Yuuki dan bermalam-malam tidak mau tidur dikamar sendiri. Dia ingin tidur dengan orang tuanya. Lucu sekali, pikirku.

"bawa juga Nara-chan. Kan sudah liburan sekolah!" usulnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Nanti malah merepotkan. "ayolah, supaya ada teman Seijuro!" ah, permintaan nona Yuuki membuatku luluh. Akhirnya kubawa juga Nara-chan. Dia sangat senang!

Dan begitulah keadaan kami. Aku, Nara-chan, tuan muda dan nona Yuuki sedang antri untuk main disalah satu permainan disana. Tuan Akashi menyerah untuk mengikuti 3 orang hiperaktif berpindah tempat. Aku tersenyum melihat tuan Akashi yang memutuskan untuk istirahat di café terdekat sementara Nara-chan, tuan muda dan nona Yuuki segera berlari untuk bermain.

"kak Nara, apa kak Nara pernah main ini?" tanya tuan muda.

"ehm? Belum pernah."

"belum pernah?"

"aku tidak punya uang untuk main yang seperti ini, Sei-chan!" jawab Nara-chan. Duh, kenapa dia jadi SKSD begini sih? Panggil dia tuan muda, Nara!

"ohh… jadi kakak baru pertama main ya? aku juga!" ujar tuan muda sambil tersenyum lebar. "ibu sudah pernah? Ibu… ibu kenapa?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat nona Yuuki memegang kepalanya. Ada apa dengannya? Aku memegangnya. "ada apa nona? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"aku… baik-baik saja…" ujarnya meskipun kami merasa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"sebaiknya nona istirahat ditempat tuan Akashi, biar aku jaga tuan muda" ujarku.

"iya, bibi Yuuki istirahat saja. Nanti ibuku dan aku yang jaga Sei-chan" ujar Nara-chan juga. Ya, kami semua khawatir padanya.

"tidak, tidak… aku …"

"Nona!"

Dan keadaan antrian langsung ribut begitu Nona Yuuki pingsan. Aku berusaha menahan tubuhnya, sementara Nara pergi menuju café tempat tuan Akashi berada dan tuan muda yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ibunya. Orang-orang disekeliling kami berusaha membantu. Ada yang memanggil petugas dan ada yang membawa nona ketempat yang lebih aman. Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan nona!

…..

"ehm, it must be, because the last accident. 2 years ago, right? Her head is…" dokter itu mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Hanya tahu saja kalau ia pingsan karena kepalanya… karena apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Nara dan tuan muda sudah tertidur. Nara tertidur dikursi ruang tunggu, sementara tuan muda ada dipangkuanku.

"tolong bawa mereka ke penginapan" ujar tuan Akashi. Sekali lagi aku melihat raut khawatir diwajahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tega dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Nara sayang, ayo pulang…" aku menggoyangkan tubuh Nara. Ia terbangun dan segera mengucek matanya. "ayo pulang…" aku pun berdiri sambil menggendong tuan muda. gadis berumur 14 tahun dihadapanku ini segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan gontai.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan bibi Yuuki?" tanyanya.

"tidak tahu…" ujarku. Kami berdua mulai berjalan.

"semoga baik-baik saja. Bibi orang yang baik…"

"iya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja"

….

Setelah itu, kami menghabiskan waktu selama 1 bulan di Hongkong. Yah, kami tidak bisa kemana-mana selain kerumah sakit. Nona Yuuki dirawat disini. Tuan muda sendiri tidak mau kemana-mana, sementara Nara, dia juga ikut cemas.

"maaf ya, liburan kali ini jadi berantakan" ujar nona Yuuki pada tuan muda.

"tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau ibu sembuh. Kita bisa jalan kapan saja" ujar tuan muda.

"iya…" ujar nona Yuuki sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mulai bercerita pada tuan muda dan Nara. Mereka akrab sekali. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"…."

"…."

"kak…" nona Yuuki tiba-tiba memanggilku ketika 2 anak kecil sudah tidur.

"ada apa, nona?"

"aku… titipkan Seijuro-ku padamu, ya!" pintanya.

"apa maksud nona?"

"yah…"

"nona pasti sembuh kok. Cuman penyakit biasa, kan?" tanyaku. Kumohon, nona, jangan membuatku jadi sedih begini.

"iya. Seijuro itu sangat lucu. Bahkan ketika tidur dia masih sangat lucu…" nona sepertinya tidak menghiraukan ucapanku. "aku sangat menyayanginya"

"tentu saja, semua ibu juga begitu, nona"

"Seijuro memang sedikit egois, jadi aku harap, kau bisa bersabar"

"nona…"

"tahun depan dia sudah sekolah. Ah, aku harap dia akan punya sahabat. Sahabat pertamanya baru Nara-chan yang sudah SMP. Hehehe… seperti apa sahabatnya nanti ya?"

"…"

"dan juga, jaga kuda kesayangannya itu, jangan sampai sakit. waktu itu, ketika kudanya sakit, Seijuro juga ikut sakit."

"…"

"nanti, kalau dia punya pacar, kakak harus mengawasinya ya, jangan sampai terjadi hal-hal yang mengkhawatirkan. Pergaulan remaja saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku saja sampai deg-degan"

"…"

"Seijuro, pasti sangat tampan ketika sudah dewasa ya. seperti ayahnya…"

"nona… nona pasti bisa kok melihat Seijuro beranjak dewasa. Tidak usah meminta bantuan begitu padaku…" aku menjadi takut dengan kata-kata nona Yuuki. Kulihat ia mengelus rambut merah tuan muda, tuan muda tidur diranjang bersama nona Yuuki.

"iya… mungkin…."

"nona pasti sembuh!" ujarku lagi. Tak terasa air mata jatuh dan mengalir dipipiku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan nona terbaik sepanjang hidupku ini.

"iya. Terima kasih, kak" dia malah tersenyum. Tapi, aku tahu, ia menahan air matanya sendiri. "Seijuro sayang, dengarkan kata-kata ayahmu, dan jangan membuat susah bibi ya. Seijuro harus selalu sehat…" nona mengelus kepala tuan muda pelan. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"…"

"jangan egois pada temanmu, nanti mereka menjauh. Jangan menyisakan makanan. jangan lupa olahraga…kalau kau punya pacar, harus orang yang baik, nanti ayah marah padamu kalau kau sembarangan."

"…" aku hanya bisa diam. Nona Yuuki, tuan muda tidak mendengarmu, dia sedang tidur. Tapi kurasa, karena itu dia mengatakannya. Ia tak mau melihat wajah tuan muda ketika mengatakan perpisahan. Karena tuan muda pasti menangis sekarang. Sepertiku, seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Seijuro, ibu menyayangimu…"

…

Pemakaman nona Yuuki membuat rumah keluarga Akashi begitu kelam. Semua orang berdatangan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat nona Yuuki begitu banyak. Tuan Akashi sendiri hanya terdiam. Ia dihibur oleh seorang temannya yang berkacamata dan memiliki rambut berwarna hijau. Nona Yuuki sudah dimakamkan, dan itu adalah puncak dimana perasaanku begitu sakit. aku tidak ingin melihat nona dikubur. Ah, bahkan Nara yang menguatkan diriku. Ia adalah anak yang kuat.

"tuan muda…" aku saat ini berada didepan kamar tuan muda, ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya semenjak pulang dari Hongkong. Ia hanya diam setelah ia menangis selama 2 hari berturut-turut.

"tuan muda… aku masuk ya…" ujarku dan berusaha untuk membuka pintu. Ia tidak menguncinya. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk diranjangnya sambil menatap keluar. Bekas aliran air mata masih ada dimatanya. Harusnya, bulan ini adalah bulan yang menyenangkan bagi tuan muda.

"tuan, ayo makan" ujarku sambil memberikan mangkuk berisi sup kepadanya. Ia hanya diam.

"padahal aku sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk pergi liburan lagi…" ujarnya.

"…"

"ibu sudah berjanji padaku akan menemaniku sekolah"

"…"

"bibi… apa ini salahku?" tanyanya.

"jangan bilang begitu, tuan."

"tapi, kalau dulu aku masuk ke toko, ibu tidak mungkin ditabrak, kan?"

"sudahlah tuan…"

"aku… aku… bukan anak yang baik…" tuan muda menangis lagi. Tuan muda, kau membuatku juga menangis.

"tuan, apa tuan tahu sesuatu?" tanyaku, aku berusaha untuk menghiburnya. "nona Yuuki mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

"apa?"

"katanya, ia akan selalu menjaga tuan…"

"…"

"tuan jangan bersedih, karena dia selalu melihat tuan"

"melihatku?"

"eum…" aku mengangguk sambil duduk disamping tuan muda. "nona Yuuki bilang, tuan muda adalah anak yang paling baik, karena itu nona tidak akan meninggalkan tuan…"

"tapi…"

"nona selalu ada…" ujarku lagi "nona selalu ada. Selama kita mengingat nona Yuuki, nona akan selalu ada. Dihati tuan muda, dihati tuan Akashi, dihati kami dan dihati Nara juga… nona Yuuki selalu ada…"

"benarkah?"

"eum…" anggukku lagi. "nona juga meminta beberapa hal pada tuan…"

"apa?"

"tuan muda harus selalu sehat dan…" aku memberi jeda pada kata-kataku, membuat tuan muda penasaraan. "dan tuan muda harus selalu tersenyum!"

Sejak saat itu, tuan muda kembali tersenyum. Katanya, ia tidak mau mengecewakan ibunya tuan muda memang anak yang baik ya? Nona Yuuki, anakmu akan memiliki jiwa yang indah sepertimu. Suatu saat, aku akan menyampaikan pesan yang lain pada tuan muda.

…..

_Maaf, Sei-kun. Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkanmu.._

…

**Dan berakhirlah cerita masa kecil Akashi ketika ditinggal ibunya dengan linangan air mata dari author. Hiksu, author lagi pengen buat cerita ini. Jadi maaf aja gaje gini. Berhubung author juga kangen emak. T.T**

**Thanks for RnR! ^^**


End file.
